Rattrap
Rattrap is a Maximal, and the Axalon's Demolition's expert. Rattrap is a highly respected, top-notch soldier who is used mostly for reconnaissance, continually prowling the city streets for any Predacon activities. In order to keep up his strength, he's always eating "grunge and grime and any wretched refuse he may encounter along the way. " Eeeeewwww... " History Pre-Transmetal Beast Wars Personality It's not so much that Rattrap is a coward... he just doesn't want to die. He's seen enough battles to know the score, so he's not afraid to tell his commanding officer to shove it if he's not fond of the odds. He prefers to sneak around unseen, in gutters or trenches or trash barges or what have you—whatever keeps him out of harm's way. He shouldn't be so worried. When he does encounter conflict, he deals with it masterfully with the arsenal of guns and bombs he keeps on himself at all times. He feels naked without them. It's hard to like Rattrap, especially if you're his commanding officer. He's sarcastic, irreverent, and rude. Plus he smells (why he smells is a mystery). He's also not the most trusting or forgiving sort, so he's not the best choice to take on a diplomatic run. He'd sooner shoot a Predacon or Decepticon than talk to them. Physical appearance Robot Mode His robot form is a a silver and bronze humanoid robot that was around the same height as Justin. The rat's head became the chest plate. The robot's head was completely bronze except for the top of his head which was silver and looked like a brain. The rest of the rat's form was on his back tightly packed. The robot's eyes were bright red and when he opened his mouth you could see two buck teeth. Beast Mode His beast form is a giant rat and later becomes a mechanical Transmetal rat. Vehicle Mode His Vehicle mode is a rat on wheels or 'beast-vehicle' form, folding his hind feet up into the extending rear wheels, flipping up his front legs, and pulling out a pair of exhaust pipes. Relationships Optimus Primal Optimus Primal and Rattrap have a strong, yet often strained, relationship. Optimus' fearless and noble nature often clashes with Rattrap's sarcastic and irreverent attitude. Optimus sometimes loses his patience with Rattrap and will never hesitate to assert his command over Rattrap when he's giving an order. He did this once when Rattrap disobeyed his order to rescue Cheetor during the first battle with the Predacons on Earth when the feline was stuck, and later when Dinobot almost accidentally slagged Rhinox during a battle against Waspinator and Terrorsaur when the Maximals were trying to reach to an Energon mountain. Despite their differences and arguments, both respect each other and have teamed up on a number of missions, such as destroying Terrorsaur's energon mountain, helping Tigatron destroy the alien flying island when it was under Predacon control, and destroying the alien metal hunter. Over the course of the show, Rattrap has been shown to have strong loyalty to Optimus and was devastated when Optimus vanished into the alien probe and when he was destroyed along with the alien planet destroyer, but happy to have him back in season 2 in a transmetal body. Optimus has also admitted that even though he finds Rattrap annoying and hard to deal with on occasion, he values him as a friend and teammate and would hate to lose him. Optimus even appointed him the leader of the Maximals when he was stuck in the alien probe, probably because of Rattrap's survival skills, and when he reemerged from the probe, he commended Rattrap for leading his team in his absence. Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Maximals Category:Cybertronian